Mafia Families and Drug Cartels
Dons (bosses) The Don or boss is the head of a family. The boss receives a cut of every operation taken on by every member of his family. Depending on the family, the boss may be chosen by a vote from the Capo of the family. In the event of a tie, the Underboss must vote. In the past, all the members of a family voted on the boss, but by the late 2000s, any gathering such as that usually attracted too much attention. Sometimes the Don chooses his successor. Typically, a Don will put lawyers of insulation between himself and any acts. Whenever he gives orders, he gives them in private to either his underboss, lawyer or one of his capos, who in turn pass them down the line. France Corleone Family *Vito Corleone *Michael Corleone *Al Neri *Freaky Will *Santino Corleone (acting) Barzini Family *Emilio Barzini *Paul Fortunato Tattaglia Family *Sammy Tattaglia *Osvaldo Altobello *Rico Tattaglia Cuneo Family *Phillip Cuneo *Carmin Cuneo Stracci Family *William Stracci *Elio Nunziato O'Donnell Family *Patrick O'Donnell Pictures Vito_smells_flower.jpg|Don Vito Corleone. Don_Barzini.png|Don Emilio Barzini. Sammy_Tattaglia.png|Don Sammy Tattaglia. Philllip.jpg|Don Phillip Cuneo. Don_Stracci.png|Don William Stracci. Patrick_O'Donnell.png|Don Patrick O'Donnell. Lawyers A Lawyer is the advisor to the Don in the Mafia, and can sometimes be his accountant, or a former hitman. Lawyer try to be legitimate so that they can "prove" the family legitimate as well, and are rarely involved in hits, robberies, or any physical activities that the Mafia carries out. A Lawyer can become don, first in-line, while another person who can gain the position is Underboss or Capo. Corleone Family *Genco *Tom Hagen Barzini Family *Tony Bianchi Tattaglia Family *Freddie Nobile Cuneo Family *Elvis Smoth Stracci Family *Jack Fontana O'Donnell Family *Lionel Scaleri Pictures Old_Tom.jpg|Tom Hagen. Luciano_Barroska.jpg|Tony Bianchi. Freddie.jpg|Freddie Nobile. Edwin.jpg|Elvis Smoth. Fontana.jpg|Jack Fontana. Lionel_Scaleri.jpg|Lionel Scaleri. Underbosses The Underboss (also known as sotto capo or capo bastone) is the second most important position in a family, directly beneath the Don himself. The underboss is usually appointed by the boss himself. The underboss is in charge of all of the capos and is usually first in line to become acting boss if the boss is imprisoned, while also frequently seen as a logical successor. Corleone Family *Sonny Corleone *Michael Corleone *Charlie Trapani *Luigi Pennino Barzini Family *Victor Barzini *Francesco Barzini Tattaglia Family *Rico Tattaglia *Bruno Tattaglia *Johnny Tattaglia Cuneo Family *Marco Cuneo *Carmin Cuneo Stracci Family *Salvatore Stracci O'Donnell Family *Ray Scaleri Pictures Santino_in_black_and_white.jpg|Santino "Sonny" Corleone. Emilio_Jr._2.jpg|Victor Barzini. Rico_Tattaglia.jpg|Rico Tattaglia. Mikey.png|Marco Cuneo. Salvatore_Stracci.png|Salvatore Stracci. Bill_Montana.jpg|Ray Scaleri. Capos A caporegime (capo) is in charge of a group of soldiers who report directly to him. A capo (also known as Capone) is appointed by the boss and reports to him or the underboss. A Capone runs his own territory and gives a percentage of his (and his underlings) earnings to the boss. He is also responsible for any tasks assigned, including murder. In labor racketeering it is usually a capo who controls the infiltration of union locals. Notable caporegimes Corleone Family *Sal Tessio *Pete Clemenza *Rocco Lamp *Aldo Trapani *Luigi Pennino Barzini Family *Domenico Mazza *Bobby Toro Tattaglia Family *Luigi Fusco *Giovanni Armanno *Rudolph Tattaglia Cuneo Family *Michael Costa *Mario DeBellis *Ronnie Tosca Stracci Family *Bobby Toro *Oscar Zavarelle *Leo Grossi Pictures Tessio_and_Michael.png|Sal "Meat" Tessio. Mazza_in_casino.jpg|Domenico Mazza. Luigi.jpg|Luigi Fusco. Costa.jpg|Michael Costa. Bobby!.jpg|Bobby Toro. Soldiers Soldato (or soldier) is a member of a family, and can only be of Italian background. Once a member is made he is untouchable, meaning permission from a soldier's boss must be given before he is murdered. When the books are open, meaning that a family is accepting new members, a made man may recommend an up-and-coming spy to be a new soldier. Soldiers are the main workers of the family, usually committing crimes like assault, murder, extortion and intimidation. In return, they are given profitable shops to run by their superiors and have full access to their family's connections and power. Notable soldati Corleone Family *Poli Gatto *Albert Neri *Willy Sissy *Tony Russo *Richie Pisano *Freaky Willy *Fat Boner *Carmine Rosato *Tony Rosato Barzini Family *Tomasino Lo Bello Tattaglia Family *Donny Marinelli Cuneo Family *Bobby Marcolini Stracci Family *Mario Stracci Picture Poli_Gatto.png|Poli Gatto. Bill_Montana.jpg|Tomasino Lo Bello. Donny_Marinelli.jpg|Donny Marineli. Bobbi_Marcolini.jpg|Bobby Marcolini. Mario_Stracci.jpg|Mario Stracci. Spies A spy is not an official member of a family and often works in the family shops, or spies on enemies from other families in the hopes of being 'made' into a family soldato. Spy can include a wide range of people who work for the family. Spy can have a wide range of duties from virtually carrying out the same duties as a soldier to being a simple errand boy. This is where prospective mobsters ("connected guys") start out to prove their worth. Once a family is accepting new membership, the best spies are evaluated and picked to become soldiers. A spy can also be a criminal who serves as a go-between or sometimes deals in drugs to keep police attention off the actual members, or they can be people the family does business with (restaurant owners, etc.) In other cases, an spy might be a corrupt labor union delegate or businessman. Notable spys Corleone Family *Nicky Corleone *Carlo Rizzi *Tito Bonasera *Tito Morelli *Boom Boom Tradicional *Mama Scorpion *Anthony Gatto Barzini Family *Sergio Turrera Tattaglia Family *Sparta! Cuneo Family *Frederico De Leonardis Stracci Family *Croc Stracci Pictures Nicky.jpg|Nicky Corleone. Turrera.jpg|Sergio Turrera. Spartan.jpg|"This is..." SPARTA!!! Federico_Leonardis.png|Frederico De Leonardis. Croc_Stracci.jpg|Croc Stracci. Assassins Assassins assassinate people in contracts, and they are valuble to the each of the crime families, where they work for big cash from contracts. Notable Assassins Tattaglia Family *Luca's Assassin Picture Luca's_assasssin.jpg|Luca's Assassin Security Guards An Security Guards is a made members of a family responsible for handling those who do not go along with family policies, rules and deals. It often involves threats of violence, beatings or murder. Sometimes security guards aren't part of a gang run by a caporegime and report directly to a boss. Notable Security Guards Corleone Family *Luka Brasi Picture Bye,_bye_Luca.jpg|Luca Brasi. Wise Guys Wise Guyses are a part of the family and they work for Soldiers, like Spies. Notable Wise Guys Corleone Family *Marty Malone Tattaglia Family *Mikey Soleri Pictures Monk_Malone.jpg|Marty "Monk" Malone. Mike_Soleri.jpg|Michael "Mikey" or "Mike" Soleri. Truck Drivers Truck Drivers are best to driving trucks to the warehouses and hubs, they can be slaves to Wise Guyses and other higher ranks. Notable Truck Drivers Corleone Family *George Jovino Tattaglia Family *Jones Van Damm Pictures Jaggy_Jovino.jpg|George "Jaggy" Jovino Vam_Damm.png|Jones Van Damm. Workers Workers are the best at doing dirty jobs, they can be the slaves to the higher ranks, work for family money and very important to family and they work for Truck Drivers. Notable Workers Cuneo Family *Kevin Moonmen Barzini Family *Norman Barzini Stracci Family *Plinto Ottaviano Pictures Richie_Noriega.png|Kevin Moonmen. Norman_Barzini.jpg|Norman Barzini. Ottaviano.jpg|Plinto Ottaviano. Citizens Sometimes the player may also met an random citizen, or truck driver on the street who is working for a family. Or a worker who is a simple slave for the family and usally called "shoe" by higher ranks. Category:Characters Category:Ranks Category:The Godfather